Contrasting Colors
by scarletsailor
Summary: Yang always seems to know when all Blake needs is a hug. prompt 63: Do Not Disturb / series of one-shots based off of prompts taken from 100 Theme FanFiction Challenge by ribonsnlace on deviantART
1. Reaching for Daylight

**Reaching for Daylight**

* * *

**prompt 25: Trouble Lurking.**  
**summary:** There's a storm right around the corner, so they take advantage of the calm that comes before.  
**words:** 780+  
**disclaimers:** I do not in any way own or its characters.  
**A/N:** This is the first of many RWBY pieces that I will be writing. This will sort of be a drabble series of Blang one-shots because I ship it so hard. They're my RWBY OTP. So, please follow this story! I will try really hard to post updates every day and I plan on writing around 20 or more of these, so stay tuned!

* * *

They often found themselves in this position, Yang's head in Blake's lap, golden hair fanned out across the couch cushions, a book in Blake's hand, and the glowing flames in the fireplace keeping them warm. It was familiar; it was home.

Ruby and Weiss had spent their last half hour before going up to bed encouraging them to sleep. Eventually, they abandoned their cause and went up to their respective dorms. Weiss had been reluctant to leave them alone together, but Ruby managed (as she always did) to force her away.

Blake absentmindedly stroked Yang's luscious hair as her amber eyes flitted over the words on the pages before her. The fire burned bright (it always seemed to be more so whenever Yang was around, but maybe that was just Blake's imagination) and cast dancing shadows along the walls. Every once in a while, she would glance down at Yang and find the blonde girl staring right back up at her.

Yang was very proud to say that she was one of the few people to have the ability to make Blake Belladonna blush.

The orange-ish glow of the fire seemed to ignite Yang's lilac eyes. She watched Blake with an intensity that might've seemed possessive to someone who didn't understand. Despite her warmth, Yang had to suppress a shiver whenever Blake toyed with her hair in a certain way. It was a habit Blake had gotten into; it was a weakness of Yang's that she only ever exposed to Blake.

Beacon had been under siege for weeks. The Grimm and rebelling Fauna had banded together and attacked the Academy in ranks. The students quickly took arms, but many were injured and some had even fallen.

Ozpin had taken action quickly. He and Glynda formulated a plan and cast magical barriers to protect the entire school. Their 'final attack', as Ozpin had called it, would take place tomorrow.

No one would admit to being scared. No one had to. All of the students, even the senior members, could feel the terror running through the halls. Blake, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby, were in their third year at Beacon. The new kids (including Ruby due to her age) were given the option to fight and most took up the opportunity. The others chose to stay behind as healers for the injured. Those above first year knew of their obligation to participate and obliged with gusto.

Blake had been doing so much thinking about it that she surprised even herself. Normally, she charged into battle with a clear mind and her head held high in confidence. But lately, she found herself charging just a little bit slower and her focus in combat wavering ever so slightly. She soon realized that she had Yang to worry about.

It wasn't that she thought Yang was incapable of taking care of herself, not by any means. Blake knew exactly how capable Yang was, but the fear was like a parasite biting into the back of her head. She had been managing to suppress this feeling, but with the final attack only hours away, it was becoming increasingly more strenuous.

Little did she know that Yang had been feeling the same way all along.

Only after reading the same sentence over again thirteen times in a row did Blake realize that her focus had flown out of the window. With a heavy sigh, she closed her book and set it down. Her other hand continued running through Yang's blond locks and her eyes shifted to the fireplace. She could feel Yang's gaze on her face, the familiar tingling sensation blending pleasantly with the heat of the flames licking her face.

"Yang?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes were half-lidded. It must've been at least one in the morning. She was close to sleep.

"I love you," Blake said steadily. Never before had she ever been so sure of one statement. It was both thrilling and terrifying at the same time.

It felt as though a sudden double shot of caffeine had been shot into Yang's veins. She no longer felt sleepy; she was wide awake. An ear-to-ear smile slowly spread across her face. She reached out to take hold of Blake's free hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I know."

Blake smiled.

"I love you, too," Yang responded. Her hold on Blake's hand didn't relinquish and she kept it between her warm palms. "We'll be okay tomorrow."

"I know." She meant it.

The embers in the fireplace slowly began to die. The room grew darker and the shadows grew taller. The shadows raged on outside their window. They could fight as long as they wanted. Their fire was lit and it wasn't going out.

* * *

**A/N:** Be sure to follow and favorite! Please don't favorite without leaving a review! I love getting feedback from readers. Also, be sure to follow me on tumblr and twitter. The links are in my profile.  
Check back for an update tomorrow!


	2. Clouds Can't Block Our Sun

**Clouds Can't Block Our Sun**

* * *

**prompt 30: Under the Rain.**  
**summary:** Blake always seemed to know when to bring an umbrella.  
**words:** 800+  
**disclaimers:** I do not in any way own RWBY or its characters.  
**A/N:** Here's the second installment! I hope you guys like it! And if you guys don't spot the RvB reference in there, then you should be ashamed. This one has a bit more humor than the first.

* * *

Despite Blake's unbelievable lack of witness to ridiculously funny things, she figured out very quickly that Yang's bed head was one of the most hilarious things ever. Of all time.

Students were given the day off for Professor Ozpin's birthday (no one dared to ask how old he was) and Yang was the last one up. This was not unusual, but she usually didn't come downstairs before dressing. For some reason, this time was different.

Blake was sitting in her armchair by the fireplace (yes, it was _her_ armchair and everyone knew it), reading as usual. She could faintly hear Ruby and Weiss arguing about what to watch on the TV or fighting over the comfy cushion on the couch or some other ludicrous thing. Other students were milling around the room and Blake only recognized a few of them. Jaune and Nora were conversing animatedly over Pyrrha's latest cereal advertisement; Ren and Pyrrha close to them, polishing their weapons and explaining to the other how they worked. Light flooded in through the tall windows due to the fact that it was almost noon.

This was when Yang decided to make her entrance. She trudged down the spiral staircase with heavy footsteps and her arms hanging limply by her sides, still clothed in her pajamas.

Blake took one look up…

…and immediately burst into laughter.

Every pair of wide eyes snapped to her. None of them had ever heard her laugh so hard and they then turned their attention to the source of her laughter.

Yang stood at the bottom of the stairs, lilac eyes dull with sleep, and her golden hair knotted, twisted, tangled, and snagged in every way possible. It must've stood a whole foot above the top of her head. It looked as though an electric eel had shocked her skull in the middle of the night. It was comparable to a rat's nest or Jaune's dormitory floor.

Soon, the entire room sounded with laughter. Even Ren joined in with a hearty chuckle. Yang gritted her teeth and growled under her breath.

Once Blake had sobered up enough, she set her book aside and made her way to the staircase.

"I'm having a bad hair day," Yang muttered bitterly.

Blake kissed her on the cheek and Yang immediately perked up.

"Come on, Goldilocks," Weiss said, taking the blonde by the hand. "I know how to fix this."

"Okay." Yang reluctantly allowed Weiss to drag her back upstairs, but she smiled when she saw Blake's wink.

… … … …

It may have been sunny when Yang awoke, but clouds had rolled in a mere half hour later.

Blake had smiled widely when Weiss led Yang down the stairs with the latter's golden hair braided down her back. She had never seen it that way before and it gave her a strange sense of giddiness at finally seeing it with her own eyes as opposed to Ruby describing it in a far too animated fashion for Blake to keep up.

She pecked Yang on the cheek and was pleased to see her cheeks light up a delicate shade of pink. "You look good."

"Thanks."

"Come on!" Ruby yelled from the exit. "Professor Ozpin's birthday party is outside!"

"Would you slow down?" Weiss shrieked. "I'm wearing my heels! I can't keep up with you if you're running!"

Blake chuckled as she took Yang's hand. "Let's go, Rapunzel."

… … … …

The festivities were exotic and quite odd; suitable for Ozpin. The view from the cliff side was beautiful with the gray backdrop of the sky. There were booths with strange sweets and candies, wild rides that ripped the wind from your lungs when you screamed, and games such as Whack a Beowolf and Basilisk Hunt.

The sky was just growing increasingly darker, but everyone was having too much fun to notice.

Suddenly, there were screams and all hands instinctively jerked towards their weapons.

But the screaming was only in response to the falling rain. Ruby pulled up her hood and kicked a puddle in Weiss' direction. The heiress squealed and pulled Myrtenaster from its sheath. Jaune stood with his hands cupped around his mouth, screaming to the sky. Nora was doing cartwheels and urging Ren to dance with her.

Yang groaned before she noticed that not a single drop of water had touched her. She looked up and found a purple umbrella above her head.

Blake stood in the rain with a smile on her face and her arm up, hand wrapped around the handle of the umbrella.

Yang's heart swelled and, forgetting any concern with her hair, she leaned forward and kissed Blake on the lips. They could hear Jaune wolf-whistling and Nora giggling behind them, but they didn't care.

No amount of rain could hide their sunshine.

* * *

**A/N:** Check back tomorrow for the third installment! Please don't favorite without reviewing! Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Be Here When I Wake Up

**Be Here When I Wake Up**

* * *

**prompt 91: Drowning.**  
**summary:** Not even water can put out Blake's little flame.  
**words:** 680  
**disclaimers:** I do not in any way RWBY or its characters  
**A/N:** Third installment, yay! This is my second draft of this chapter, because it was originally going to be more Blake's point of view, but I decided that I liked it better from Yang's point of view. And angst because every couple needs a little bit. Also, rated T because of one little word at the end. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

The last thing Yang remembered before losing consciousness was cold.

When she tried to recall it later, she picked out the feeling of water filling her lungs. It was like someone had poured gasoline inside of her and tossed a match down with the liquid before the fire turned to ice. Her vision was blurred maybe from the water or her wavering consciousness. She had tried to fight against the current, but her limbs had failed her. Her clothing had weighed her down. There was a searing pain in her side. She was freezing. One last thought occurred to her before she lost consciousness: Blake. After that, there was blackness.

Yang had been afraid of the dark as a young child. Her father checked underneath her bed for monsters until she was six. She had a nightlight until she was eight years old. She slept with a stuffed bear until she was eleven. And nothing had scared her more than that feeling before she went under.

When she came to, her first feeling was disorientation. She was no longer cold; on the contrary, she was quite warm. Her first thought was that she was in her dormitory and the entire thing had been a dream. But, the smell around was distinctly not her dorm but more like cleaning supplies and rubbing alcohol.

She opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. It was far too bright for her mind that was still half asleep and a throbbing pain shot through her skull. She groaned and tried to lift her arm, but the movement seemed to alert a different pain in her side. This time, she cried out softly. She peeked through her lashes once again and let her eyes adjust to the harsh light.

The infirmary ceiling was white, she noticed for the first time. Fortunately, she never spent much time in there before. There were thin blankets cocooning her body and bandages wrapped around her torso underneath her tank top. Her body was numb, but she was aware of the feeling of someone else's hand on hers. With some difficulty, she turned her head to find someone sitting at her bedside with their head down on the mattress, appearing to be asleep.

Yang immediately recognized the black hair and bow. "Blake," she croaked.

Blake quickly stirred from her slumber and lifted her head up. Her tired, red-rimmed eyes immediately snapped wide open when they landed on Yang. She muttered sharply under her breath, something that sounded like a different language, and took Yang's limp hand between both of hers. "You are definitely _not_ allowed to scare me like that again, Yang."

"What happened?"

Blake frowned. "You don't remember?"

"I remember…" She rubbed her head as she sat up with difficulty. "I remember water."

"You nearly _drowned_," Blake said, cringing at the crack in her own voice. "We were in the Emerald Forest when a Beowolf knocked you down a canyon. There was a river at the bottom and I…" Her eyes softened and she cleared her tight throat. "I almost didn't get to you in time."

Yang's eyes became distant as images of a large black creature, the terrifying sight of her own blood, and the horrible sound of a familiar voice shrieking her name. That explained the bandages. "Did you jump down a canyon for me?"

Blake avoided her gaze and toyed with Yang's fingers. "You'd do the same for me." She knew that without question. Yang _had_ done some terrifying things in the past for Blake's sake that she'd never forget.

The corners of Yang's mouth pulled upwards and she used her free hand to stroke some stray hair out of Blake's face. "Thank you."

Blake smiled and it felt like the first in a lifetime. "Just try not to fall down anymore canyons, okay? You deserve to go out in a much more grand fashion," she teased.

"Damn straight," Yang said, trying to sound a lot stronger than she was feeling. "It's gonna take a lot more than some river to take me down."

Blake chuckled and squeezed their joined hands. "Make sure it stays that way, Rapunzel."

* * *

**A/N:** As usual, please don't favorite without reviewing and check back tomorrow for the next update! You can probably expect all updates to be really close to each other, at least for the next few days while I'm on Labor Day three-day-weekend (yay!).


	4. In My Eyes

**In My Eyes**

* * *

**prompt 23: Cat**  
**summary:** "Look at what I found!" Blake's not too thrilled about the stray that Yang brought in.  
**words:** 860+  
**disclaimers:** I do not in any way own RWBY or its characters.  
**A/N:** I am really sorry about the late update, guys! So, to say I'm sorry, I will be posting a second update later today, so they tuned! There's a Rooster Teeth/Podcast reference in there, so if you don't get it, shame.  
Oh, and it was brought to my attention that I misspelled Jaune's name in Chapter 2, so I made sure to fix that! And just as a note, Yang is based on Goldilocks, and so Blake's calling her 'Rapunzel' is just a cute nickname that I thought worked because sometimes Yang's hair glows and in Chapter 2, it was braided just like Rapunzel's in Tangled.

* * *

She was reading intently when she could just _feel_ someone's eyes on her.

Blake looked up over the top of her book, seated in her armchair by the fireplace, and a rather odd sight greeted her: Yang stood before her with a wide smile on her face, her arms held out, holding a small, silver-ish gray kitten with bright yellow eyes around the waist.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Look at what I found!" Yang said. "It's a little kitty!"

"And you brought it here because…?"

Yang cuddled the kitten in one arm and stroked its fur. Blake could hear it purring contently. "I found this little cutie outside in the courtyard." She held the small creature up next to her face. "Can we keep it?"

To someone else, the cat might've been the cutest thing in the picture, but for Blake, it was Yang's little pout and wide, pleading eyes that made her heart melt. "Fine," she said grudgingly, the corner of her mouth tipping upwards. She didn't know how she'd _ever_ be able to say no to Yang.

"Oooh, thank you!" Yang leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek, causing Blake's cheeks to flush.

"But there is _no way_ that I am cleaning up cat poop."

Yang giggled. "Don't worry; I'll take care of all that stuff."

"Even the feeding?"

"Everything," Yang assured her, sitting down on the arm of the chair. "You don't have to do a single thing, which really isn't all that different from what you normally do."

Blake scoffed. She shoved Yang with her elbow, only to be shoved back in return. A challenging glint flashed in Blake's eyes and she dropped her book to push Yang off of the armrest. In retaliation, Yang smirked and jumped into Blake's lap, her fingers reaching for Blake's waist.

"Yang, no—!" She choked on her own laughter as Yang tickled her mercilessly. Her squeal pierced through the air as she tried to squirm away. "Stop!" Yang's assault continued and she sidled into the armchair next to Blake (the only person that she'd share with) and pressed a kiss to her flushed cheek.

Ruby smiled, watching from her seat on the couch. The kitten crawled up next to her as its parents were busy. Ruby ruffled the fur on its back until it fell asleep. At that point, both Blake and Yang were still too busy to notice.

… … … …

After some debate, they eventually decided on naming the kitten Astoria. Ruby had been disappointed that they had vetoed the name "Joe the Cat". The little thing was just as playful as Yang and she usually spent most of her time with her. Blake tried not to be secretly offended that Astoria had little interaction with her other than the occasional sniff and run. When she wondered aloud if she simply smelled bad, she had shushed Yang before she could make a comment.

As much as Blake pretended to not care about the kitten, she loved watching Yang play with her. Astoria would lie with her back down on the carpet and wrestle with Yang's hand, biting down on her fingers and kicking at her palm. It was adorable, a word that Blake hardly ever used to describe _anything_.

They had owned Astoria for just over two weeks when Blake walked down the staircase from her dorm and found Yang napping on the sofa with Astoria nestled in her arms. Blake chuckled and sat down, pulling Yang's limp feet into her lap. She pulled up her book and began reading.

She had just flipped another page when she caught a flash of gray and movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and the cat was staring right at her with its wide eyes. Blake raised an eyebrow at it when it sneezed and slipped out of Yang's lap. Blake laughed despite herself and reached out her hand, just as she saw Yang do whenever she wanted Astoria to come closer.

Astoria hesitantly stepped forward and cautiously sniffed Blake's fingers. She paused a moment as though mentally passing judgment. After a minute, she finally nuzzled her face into Blake's palm and crawled her way into Blake's lap next to Yang's legs.

With a rush of affection, Blake smiled and scratched behind Astoria's ears. The three of them spent the next hour in that position.

Yang eventually woke up. She rubbed at her tired eyes and smiled at the sight at her feet. "I knew you couldn't resist her cuteness." She sat up and kissed Blake on the cheek, drawing another blush from her. "And I'm talking to the cat, just so you know."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Go back to sleep," she said, shaking her head. She looked back down at her book as Astoria shifted in her lap.

Yang smiled, lifted Astoria up, and laid her own head down in Blake's lap. Astoria curled into Yang's side. Yang's hand found Blake's and that was how she fell asleep.

This is how Ruby would often find them. And as cute as the kitten was, she always found Blake and Yang to be much more adorable.

* * *

**A/N:** Fun fact-the name Astoria is an alternate spelling of the name Asteria which means 'star' in a language that I forget. I figured the whole 'star' thing worked because Yang is like the sun and Blake is like the night and yeah. I was trying to be clever. Feel free to ignore the entire name thing.  
As usual, please don't favorite without reviewing! Thank you all for such nice words and great feedback! Check back for another update later!  
P.S. Follow me on tumblr! My blog is under the name scarlet-sailor.


	5. Catching Colors in Your Hand

**Catching Colors in Your Hand**

* * *

**prompt 1: Introduction**  
**summary:** "So, I guess you're stuck with me now, huh?" Blake smiled. "I can live with that."  
**words:** 870+  
**disclaimers:** I do not in any way own RWBY or its characters.  
**A/N:** Just one today, guys. I had more homework than I thought. Don't worry, I will post two soon. Until then, I hope you enjoy chapter 5! This is one of my personal favorites.

* * *

Blake had been wandering through the Emerald Forest just like all the other first year students. You'd think that one might be thankful for quiet travelling, but Blake was rather annoyed that she hadn't faced anything yet. That meant the others were having all the fun.

It wasn't until the first signs of aching feet from walking around for so long appeared that she finally heard something in the distance. The ache disappeared and she took off in a run towards the noises.

The sight that greeted her from where she climbed up into a tree was both impressive and a bit scary at the same time.

Yang (that was her name, right?), Ruby's older sister, was battling two Beobears effortlessly until one of them managed to snag a sliver of her golden hair. The look in her eyes changed fiercely in one moment and her beautiful face contorted into a sneer.

"Uh oh," Blake said, the corner of her mouth tipping upward.

She watched in awe as Yang beat the Beobear to a pulp. Her fiery aura glowed like the sun and the entire scene was captivating, even to Blake. But once she realized how impulsively Yang was fighting, Blake decided to intervene. She jumped down from her perch and quickly took down the second Beobear.

Yang looked up at her as she caught her breath."I could've taken him."

Blake smiled. "I'm sure."

… … … …

Things didn't start getting awkward until Yang tried to make small talk. After getting nothing about where she was from or what her family was like or even where she went before Beacon, Yang settled for something simpler.

"What's your favorite color?"

This threw Blake off a bit. "Purple," she answered shortly as they continued walking.

Yang nodded and ignored her mind mentally noting how her eye color was purple. "Why is that?" she asked, trying not to sound too forward.

Blake faltered in her step. "Um… I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

Another falter. She almost tripped. Was Yang doing this to her on purpose? "I just like purple," she said, hoping that she didn't sound stupid. She cringed as she attempted to ask, "And you?" as smoothly as she could muster.

Yang smiled, as though thinking, _This is progress_. "My favorite color's orange," she said.

Blake raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Why is that?" she echoed.

"My parents used to take me and Ruby onto the top of our house to watch the sunset when we were little," Yang said. "After a certain amount of time, the sky turned this one shade of orange that I love. Not like a fire, but more like a warm glow. Not tangerine orange, either. It's somewhere in between."

They walked in silence for a few moments. Blake could practically feel Yang's intense gaze on the side of her face. "That's nice."

Again, Yang smiled. "Wow," she said, narrowing her eyes teasingly, "actual conversation. I didn't think you were capable."

"I seem to remember you referring to me as 'a lost cause'," Blake smirked.

Yang shrugged. "I'm okay with being proven wrong, _just this once_."

Blake rolled her eyes. She had met Yang only an hour ago and she already knew 'just this once' wouldn't last.

… … … …

Once their big battle was done and initiation was over, the four of them were trudging back up the cliff to get back to Beacon for a nice long rest. The rest of the first year students followed them and Ozpin and Glynda were at the head.

Blake and Yang were _already_ used to Ruby and Weiss' bickering. It had ceased for now as they both seemed too tired to continue, but their teammates were just waiting for it to start up again.

"You think it's gonna always be like this?" Yang asked, gesturing to their teammates.

Blake chuckled. "Probably," she said. "These things don't go away overnight."

"It only took us like, an hour to get along," Yang pointed out.

Blake shrugged. "I guess we're different."

Despite herself, Yang grinned. "So," she said, nudging her partner with her shoulder, "I guess you're stuck with me now, huh?"

Blake smiled. "I can live with that."

Before Yang could respond with some witty remark about how she didn't have a choice, she was cut off by Weiss screeching something about Ruby's priorities with food as opposed to rest. She sighed. "There they go again."

"What did you expect? They're equally stubborn."

"_We are not_!" two voices shrieked from behind them.

Yang laughed.

"Hey, look," Blake said, pointing out to the skyline, "sunset."

Yang looked up at the horizon and smiled. She hadn't noticed the sky morphing from light blue into the in-between orange that she loved. A smile played across her face as the light from the setting sun set her eyes aglow. Blake found herself mesmerized for a moment. "It never gets old," she said. She couldn't help but think of how different she felt sharing this moment with her new partner as opposed to her family. But then again, Blake was her new family now. "Maybe if we watch carefully, we can catch some purple before it gets dark."

Blake laughed a little bit. "That sounds nice."

And it was.

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't favorite without reviewing! And feel free to submit any prompts to me! It keeps the creative juices flowing.


	6. My Time Without You Was Wasted

**My Time Without You Was Wasted**

* * *

**prompt 2: Love**  
**summary:** "It's the little things that count." They know.  
**words:** 750+  
**disclaimers:** I do not in any way own RWBY or its characters.  
**A/N:** This one just randomly came to me the other day in math class. Yes, I have Blang daydreams during Pre-Calculus. Well, if I'm not napping, I might as well be doing _something_ productive. I'm really proud of how this one turned out. I really wanted to just show exactly how they worked as a couple in this one, like the little things they do, hence the description.

* * *

"_Why_ in Grimm's name do we have to study all of this astronomy?" Yang demanded as she slammed her textbook down on the table.

They were in the common room and Blake was sitting in her armchair by the fire. Astoria the kitten was rolling around on the carpet with Ruby playfully poking at her. Weiss was seated at the table Yang stood by, giving her an irritated look for interrupting her focus. Blake rolled her eyes, as she had heard this complaint more times than she could count. "If you get lost somewhere, how are you going to know where you're going?"

"1," Yang recited, holding up a finger, looking as though she had her debate rehearsed, "I won't get lost. 2, even if I _do_ get lost, I can just use my phone's GPS to navigate my way back home. And 3, let's say I do get lost—" she wrapped her arms around Blake's shoulders from behind "—you'd come and find me just like you always do." She pecked Blake on the cheek before returning to her textbook.

Ruby smirked as Blake blushed. "You two are so weird."

"You'll understand when you get older," Yang assured her. "You've seen how stupid Jaune gets around Pyrrha."

"Hey!" Jaune yelped from the other side of the room.

"It's true!"

"_Nora_!"

Blake sighed as she stood from the couch and took a seat next to Yang at her table. "Come on. I'll help you study for the test tomorrow."

Yang smiled, giving Blake the impression that she had complained solely to get her help. (Because simply asking for help would be too easy.) "Okay," she agreed, "but be warned that you're pretty distracting. I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to focus—"

Blake leaned forward and surprised her with a kiss on the lips. "Do your best."

… … … …

Sure enough, it took a little bit of _encouraging_ to get Yang to work, but the progress was worth it. She had successfully memorized most their required constellations when Blake went up to her dorm to grab her notes. When she returned, however, she found Yang fast asleep, sprawled out on the couch.

Blake sighed. She _so_ should've seen that coming.

Astoria jumped up onto the armrest of the couch and stretched out on Yang's head, letting out a mighty yawn.

She couldn't help herself. Blake laughed. She took a blanket hanging off of a nearby armchair and covered Yang's body with it. Once she grabbed her book from the table, she sat down at the foot of the couch, her head right by Yang's.

She wanted to be there when Yang woke up.

* * *

"Does the color amber look a lot like orange to you?"

Blake blinked and looked up at Yang from across their table in the common room. "What?" she asked, closing her book.

"Amber," Yang said conversationally. "It looks a lot like orange, doesn't it? But not orange like my scarf orange. More like, you know, sunset orange."

Blake smiled as she recalled the day they became partners and how Yang had asked her what her favorite color is. It had been nice when Yang confessed what her favorite color was and Blake distinctly remembered exactly what it was. And when she glanced at the mirror on the wall, she caught a flash of amber that she realized were her own eyes. "I suppose," she said nonchalantly. "Why do you ask?"

Yang shrugged dismissively. "No reason." She pressed a chaste kiss to Blake's lips before settling back in her chair.

Blake flushed before awkwardly returning to her book. Her focus was broken when she felt Yang's gaze on her again.

It was a pastime of Yang's, staring at Blake. Most people assumed that Yang was always chatting or needed to be constantly doing something. And maybe this was true before she met Blake. After that, she was content with simply looking at the mysterious girl in the bow who didn't say much but really didn't need to. Her words were in her eyes. And maybe that's what had Yang so captivated.

It was the way the fire danced in her amber eyes. It was the graceful way she moved in battle, in everyday life. It was the way she fell asleep with a book in her hand. It was shade of pink her cheeks turned when Yang unexpectedly kissed her. It was the way she squeezed their hands whenever Yang joined them.

It was Blake. And that was enough to drive Yang crazy.

* * *

**A/N:** I am going to try really hard to update again later today! I get really inspired and writer-crazy late at night, so I'm going to be working late tonight! It's Friday night and I'm writing fanfiction.  
Don't worry, that's normal.

Please don't favorite without reviewing! The response to this story has been so great and I love you all for reviewing/favoriting/following! And also, feel free to submit prompts to me here or on my tumblr. Link on my profile!


	7. Pick Me Up When I Fall

**Pick Me Up When I Fall**

* * *

**prompt 76: Broken Pieces/"He's dead. It shouldn't matter this much—but it does."**  
**summary:** "I've got glue. Will that help?" Metaphorically speaking, Yang is Blake's glue.  
**words:** 2,300+  
**disclaimers:** I do not in any way own RWBY or its characters.  
**A/N:** I got a really long one for you guys today. I hope it makes up for my temporary absence and lack of updates.  
I'll admit it: I almost cried while writing this chapter. I'm going through some emotional things right now concerning my non-existent love life and I guess that's why I think this chapter turned out as well as it did. It's good that I can translate my negative emotions into a story, as angsty as it may be, but it doesn't make me feel much better about said love life.  
Sooo, if you guys could make sure to review and favorite to make me feel a little better, it would be so great.

* * *

It all happened in a brilliant red blur.

Everything was normal. Everyone was happy. It was the calm before the storm that they didn't know was coming.

It was the middle of the night when someone came and kidnapped Yang.

Blake and Weiss had been on a training mission for a week when they returned to a disaster.

Ruby had screamed when she woke to find her sister's bed sheets torn and empty. Jaune had blindly run in with one hand over his eyes and the other holding what looked like a Beowolf alarm clock in the other. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were there, inspecting the scene.

Weiss immediately tried to determine what had happened and who could have snuck past Beacon's high security. Blake's heart had stopped in her chest.

Glynda Goodwitch had forbidden the remaining three of Team RWBY from initiating a rescue mission. Ozpin's eyes, however, had twinkled when he agreed with her. No matter what that meant, Team RWBY unanimously decided that they were going.

The three of them had only just made it outside of the school's boundaries when the sound of a girlish shriek and something metal hitting the ground alarmed them.

They discovered that Jaune and the rest of Team JNPR had decided that the three of them weren't going alone. So, they set off on their mission together.

It had taken them less than an hour to remember that they didn't know where to start.

Ren told them that he had overhead Ozpin telling Glynda that the security footage had revealed that a man in a black and red suit wearing a mask over his eyes.

Blake's heart dropped through her stomach. She was sure that she couldn't take much more.

… … … …

It took them a few days, in which Blake had been worried sick. She was unable to sleep because thoughts of Yang and her safety kept her up. She tried to sleep on their first night out, but she was haunted by nightmares of Yang held captive and being tortured. Blake took the watch that night and every night after that just to avoid them.

They found Yang after a week of searching. And Blake found exactly what she'd hoped and dreaded she'd find at the same time.

The trap was set up on a cliff dusted white with snow on the edge of a thick forest. The two teams approached apprehensively, their quick breaths steaming in the freezing air. Blake's hand was wrapped tightly around Gambol Shroud, ready to draw at any moment.

Black figures jumped at them through the forest and surrounded them. The two teams drew their weapons defensively as the Fauna clothed in black circled them. Another figured stepped out of the shadows, with Yang's limp form slung over his shoulder.

Ruby had cried out for her sister and started forward, but Weiss held her back.

Adam had called Blake forward as he threw Yang's body down to the ground. All eyes were on her. He explained that he had come to Beacon, looking for her. When he discovered that she wasn't there, he had kidnapped Yang to draw Blake out, away from the safety of Beacon. He had been searching for her for a while. He wanted her to join the Fauna rebellion, leading at his side. But Blake could hardly hear any of it. She was too busy staring at Yang and trying to detect any kind of movement in her chest. She _had_ to be breathing. She _had_ to be alive.

Adam offered her an ultimatum: join him or lose Yang.

Blake lunged at him at a speed that made the others double-take.

The fighting broke out and Ruby woke Yang from her unconscious state. Yang's rage flared at an all time high and she joined Blake in her battle.

Blake and Adam were fighting and there were screams and shrieks and tears and then there were more Fauna and monsters and Yang had only been trying to _protect her_—

Then, everything collapsed.

A Giant Nevermore dove at Blake and, despite the fact that they were fighting each other, Adam pushed her out of the way. Yang caught him off guard in her anger and punched him back, his weapon clattering to the ground.

"_Yang, no_!" Blake had cried.

The Nevermore snatched up Adam by his shoulders and lifted him up. It all happened in slow motion. The world seemed to stop just for this event. The monster took off past the cliff and released Adam over open air. Blake watched as her former partner dropped like a stone, powerless to do anything to save himself.

Then, he was gone.

Blake fell to her knees. On the ground before her was Adam's shattered mask. It had broken when Yang attacked him. Tears formed in her eyes as she picked up the pieces.

Yang slowly knelt at her side. She gently placed her hand on Blake's shoulder. "I've got glue. Will that help?"

She might've smiled; Yang had that effect on her, even when she felt like breaking.

… … … …

Blake had probably been sitting on the windowsill in the common room for two days straight. She refused to eat or sleep or talk, even to Yang. Her muscles were sore and her joints were stiff but she could hardly feel any of that; she could hardly feel anything at all.

Eventually, with Yang being the person that she was, she sat down across Blake on the windowsill and pulled her knees up to her chest. She gazed out the window at the starry night sky, her lilac eyes contrasting with the midnight blue.

"Please leave me alone," Blake muttered.

"Okay." Yang didn't move. She was stubborn that way. She was the only one who knew that when Blake said "Go" she really meant "Stay".

Blake didn't say anything, much to Yang's dismay. Her empty stare didn't shift from the window and she didn't move, either.

Yang sighed. She stood, swept Blake's hair out of her face, and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I love you." She waited a moment before pulling back and grabbing a blanket from the couch. Once she draped it over Blake's shoulders, Yang sat back down across from her.

Blake eventually passed out from exhaustion and Ren carried her up to her dorm.

"I don't know what to do," Yang said as she collapsed into a chair. Her head fell into her hands and Ruby soothingly rubbed her back. She was drained, too, but she wasn't able to get any sleep. Thoughts of Blake kept her up, but not in the same pleasant way as before the events of the past week. "She won't talk to me, she won't eat. How am I supposed to help her?"

"Maybe this is something she needs to work through on her own," Ruby said gently.

"Blake's never been the type to ask for help," Nora said from across their table. She reached out and gently took hold of Yang's hand. "You know that."

"I just want her to realize that she needs my help," Yang sighed desperately. Her forehead hit the surface of the table with a solid _thunk_.

"Give it some time, Yang," Ren advised. "She'll come around."

"How long will that take?" Yang demanded. "She won't even talk to me! How am I supposed to help her if I don't understand how she's feeling?"

Weiss sighed impatiently and slammed her textbook shut.

All eyes shifted to her.

"Of course you don't understand how she's feeling!" Weiss snapped shrilly. "She just lost the person that she used to call her partner. Imagine if a few years down the road, you died, Yang!"

Yang tried not to be bothered by the comparison and the things it implied.

"It's obvious that she cared about Adam and she was really hurt and conflicted when he she found out that he was the one who had Yang kidnapped. She wanted to rescue Yang, but she didn't want to have to confront Adam because she knew what he wanted and she knew that she wouldn't be able to do it. She _knew_ that she'd have to choose between the two of them and that was really hard for her."

Yang looked down. A part of her wanted to yell and scream at Weiss that she was wrong, but she found herself unable to deny it. A pain that stung like poisoned ice water ran through her body. She groaned and buried her face in her arms.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that," Jaune assured her as Weiss made her way up to her dorm.

"She's right, though," Yang said glumly. She hated when Weiss was right.

… … … …

"Nice change of scenery," the voice that she knew like the back of her own hand said. Yang clumsily climbed up onto the roof of one of Beacon's many towers, carefully and slowly navigating her way to where Blake sat. She nearly slipped several times and Blake tensed nervously.

"Thought I might get some fresh air," Blake said shortly. She hadn't been sitting up on that roof for very long; she climbed up as soon as she woke from her deep slumber.

The sky was dark with the stars glittering like a million little jewels. The air was pleasantly cool, just the right temperature that helped her clear her head.

Yang looked a little surprised and apprehensive. "It's nice to hear you talking again," she remarked.

Blake shrugged, not knowing what to say (that happened sometimes with Yang); Yang nodded, as though she were expecting this. She wanted to reach out and take Blake's hand, but something, a deep pain in her gut, stopped her.

"I'm sorry."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Why are you sorry? Adam kidnapped you and held you captive and _you're sorry_?" She thought that she might be used to all the ways Yang could amaze her, but she was proven wrong all the time.

"Believe me, I am in no way sorry for what that son of a Boombatusk did to me," Yang assured her. She cringed upon realizing how insensitive she was being. "I mean—my point is that I'm sorry that…all of this happened and that you lost Adam."

Blake shut her eyes tight to keep herself from crying. "I just—"

Yang shrank away instinctively; she knew it was best to give Blake her space when she opened up.

"I thought he cared about me." Blake shook her head. "I thought that I meant something to him. He used to be someone that I could trust, someone who would never hurt me. But then, he scares me out of my mind by stealing you away in the middle of the night just to get me to join up with him." Her voice shook and she took a steadying breath. She hadn't noticed Yang's hand stroking her back supportively. It was then that she realized that Yang was the most important thing in the world to her. "He wanted me to come back to him. He's had _years_ to try and find me. And he thought that putting you in danger would convince me to leave Beacon and join the Fauna?" Her tone turned bitter.

"I think I get it," Yang said after a moment of silence.

Blake cast her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"If you were to run away from me, I'd follow you," Yang said. "I may not be able to keep up with you, Blake, but I'd never stop chasing you."

Blake managed a little smile as she felt her heart melt. Again, Yang had that effect on her.

"I don't know what took him so long, though," Yang continued. "I can barely stand it when one of us is sent on a mission and I have to be away from you for even a week; I'd die if it was years." She gathered up her courage and took hold of Blake's hand. "If it were me, I'd do anything to get you back, Blake."

Blake's smiled faltered. "He's dead. It shouldn't matter this much—but it does."

"Of course it matters," Yang said gently. Despite the fact that she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of Blake and Adam ever being together, she was grateful for how he must have protected her before she came to Beacon. Because of this, Yang felt as though she owed Adam. He saved Blake's life; that was the only reason she needed to be grateful. It was conflicting to her how she almost didn't wish that he had survived, but she'd do anything to take this pain away from Blake. "Adam was your partner, regardless of the things he did in the past. You cared about each other and some of those things never go away. It matters to you because you love him." It pained her worse than any wound she had ever received just to say it out loud.

Blake looked over at her. Yang was never very good at hiding things. She hadn't been able to lie when Weiss asked who broke the heel on her favorite pair of shoes. She hadn't been able to keep a straight face when she and Ruby pranked Jaune. She openly expressed her feelings for Blake because she simply was unable of keeping them to herself. "I love you—" Blake ran her hand through Yang's hair and kissed her on the forehead "—more than anything."

Yang smiled; it was the first genuine one in what felt like months.

"I'll be okay," Blake promised her, "but I need you to help me get there."

Yang nodded and wrapped her arms around Blake's shoulders. "Okay." Blake curled into her side, nuzzling her face into the crook of Yang's neck.

They stayed up that night, tangled in each other's arms, nestled into their spot on the couch in front of the fire because that was where they belonged. Eventually, they fell asleep together, because they wouldn't be able to have done so on their own. Things seemed to always work out that way for them.

* * *

**A/N:** As much as I like Yang (and I do, believe me), I picture her loving a little bit selfishly sometimes (who doesn't?), and that's where some of this stemmed from. I don't know if this is out of character, you guys can decide, but maybe this is just a headcanon of mine.

And the whole sassy-snappy-advice-giving Weiss thing is really cool inside my head. I picture her being very observant of other people and their behavior, so she'd understand her teammates and others better than they expect. I like the thought of her being the one to explain to Yang how Blake feels whenever Yang just doesn't understand, kinda like Hermione with Harry about Cho in the Order of the Phoenix.

As usual, be sure to review, favorite, and follow! I promise that you won't have to wait a week for the next update, but daily updates will probably be rare. You can probably expect updates every two days or so. I've just been going through some things lately and that's why I've been absent. Sorry about that.

P.S. follow me on tumblr! My blog name is scarlet-sailor!


	8. Never Leave My Embrace

**Never Leave My Embrace**

* * *

**prompt 63: Do Not Disturb**  
**summary:** Yang always seems to know when all Blake needs is a hug.  
**words:** 710+  
**disclaimers:** I do not in any way own RWBY or its characters.  
**A/N:** I cannot apologize enough for such a long break. I am so sorry for my hiatus. I've got a lot going on in school right now and it's just been really stressful and school sucks. I'm going to try and make it up to you guys by writing an AU bumblebee fic that I've been working on for a little while that I hope to have posted within the week.

* * *

There were some days where Yang could not deal with being ignored.

She was well aware that Blake was more of the solitary type. Even if that did change slightly once they became partners, Blake was still often guarded and required coaxing and persuasion to come out of her shell. Yang could certainly be _persuasive_ when she wanted to be.

Even so, it took a lot to make Blake Belladonna crack. She had endured many things, most she wished she could forget, and she had learned a long time ago to hold in her tears and emotions that displayed weakness. She learned to endure and mold her face into a mask.

Still, homework gets to even the strongest of students sometimes.

Blake had been working for three hours straight. She wasn't usually once to procrastinate, but Yang and Ruby had decided that they would be having a 'girls movie night' and there were just certain people's puppy dog faces Blake couldn't say no to. The four of them plus Pyrrha and Nora had stayed up until nearly midnight watching Ruby's favorite fantasies, Weiss's favorite dramas, and Nora's favorite actions. Blake may have cut it short, but she was just too comfortable in Yang's arms to remember or care about all of the work she had to do.

Once the others had turned in, Blake had snuck back downstairs to continue her work. Yang had offered to help her earlier, but Blake had refused indignantly. She was determined to do it herself, despite the fact (or maybe _in_ spite of the fact) that Yang had always been better than Blake at field mechanics.

The hour was nearing three when she could feel the tears of frustration coming. Finally pushing the stack of papers away in defeat, Blake slowly sunk into her arms on the surface of the table. Her dark hair curtained her face and hid her burning, red-rimmed eyes. There was a tightness in her chest and throat that prevented her from speaking, even if she wanted to. She took a few steadying breaths to bring her pounding heartbeat to a less painful pace. All of this distracted her from the sound of footsteps at the staircase.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the back of her chair. Yang bent down and nuzzled her face into Blake's soft hair.

"Yang," Blake moaned softly, eyes closed.

Yang said nothing and pressed her lips to Blake's head, just behind her bow. Slowly, her hands reached up, gently skimming along the skin of Blake's neck, and gently tugged at the ribbon that hid her ears. Blake made a small noise of halfhearted protest that Yang tactfully ignored. Her slim fingers massaged the base of the black, furry ears and Blake was so worked up that she began purring on the spot.

Blake melted. She sunk into her seat and all of her tensed muscles relaxed. A sigh escaped her lips and then morphed into a moan when Yang scratched a bit harder.

Yang might have smiled in adoration under different circumstances. Her tired eyes wandered over Blake's uncompleted work. "Come on, babe." She bent down and delicately scooped Blake into her strong arms. Blake seemed too tired to protest as she cuddled into Yang's body. Her breathing slowed as Yang carried her up the staircase towards their dorm.

Blake would wake up the next morning in her bed, Yang's arms wrapped securely around her, finding herself to be more comfortable than ever before. A part of her went giddy at the thought of waking up this way for the rest of her life; Yang unconsciously tightened her embrace and sleep once again enveloped her.

She had initially dreaded going back down to the common room to face her unfinished homework, but she had found it all neatly stacked at the table where she left it, completed in someone else's handwriting.

"Morning, babe," Yang said, pecking her on the cheek. Her hand lingered on Blake's and Blake smiled as the realization hit her. She surprised Yang by pulling her back and placing a firm kiss to her lips.

"I love you," she said.

Yang smiled, and even with the dark circles under her eyes, Blake had never found her more beautiful. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, I am so sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to be better about them. Please feel free to send me any prompts! I'm running a bit low on them, so any help from you guys to keep this story going would be great!

It's a personal headcanon of mine that Yang is really great at mechanics, considering that she has a motorcycle and all. Blake's never really been good at mechanics; she always let Adam handle that stuff when they were on the run together. So, Yang's really smug whenever Blake is forced to ask her for help.

I wish this one was a bit longer, but I'm satisfied with the length for the most part.

I am working on an AU bumblebee fic that I hope to have posted within the week! I hope you guys will keep an eye out for it!

Follow me on tumblr, too! My blog is scarlet-sailor! Love you guys and thanks so much for reading! I'd appreciate it if you could drop by a review/favorite/follow! Thanks!


End file.
